goanimatefandomcom-20200222-history
Boris Anderson
Boris is Caillou and Rosie's father, the main protagonist of the Caillou gets grounded videos, the main deuteragonist of the Caillou Gets Ungrounded videos, and the main antagonist of the Life Without/With Doris franchise. He's well known for having a severe grounding fetish and being an infamous criminal in GoCity. He is also in most videos quite abusive towards Caillou, and in some videos he even goes to extremes (such as raping or killing Caillou, and torturing him). Boris is the main reason why many people hate Caillou Gets Grounded videos and call them out to be child abuse when it's only fictional. In some videos he is non-abusive, because like Diesel Busters he has a split personality and one is nice and fun while the other is wicked and hates kids, and he mostly uses the wicked one. Boris also has a third personality named Boris The Teeth Guy (aka Red Boris) who has red skin, a huge mouth and big eyes, constantly swears and is a violent, angry and extremely evil maniac who takes pride in his own teeth (he probably used to be part of Boris's multiple personalities, but then got out of Boris by himself because of GoAnimate Logic). Sometimes Boris turns into Red Boris when he's extremely mad until he cools down, but this rarely happens. Go Animate Boris generally has a very complex, disturbed and egocentric personality. He always acts out on his violent and hateful desires towards Caillou. He seems to use Caillou and Rosie for his own personal gain and acts like a huge bitch, and he thinks they're disappointments. This is because either he was probably abused as a kid or he just downright hates kids as a whole. He is one of the loudest screamers in the Anderson family. Appearance Boris is white and has brown hair. In most grounding videos, he wears a green hoodie with a red jacket string, royal/navy blue jeans, and flashy red sneakers. In some videos, his hoodie is replaced with a green long-sleeved shirt with a red collar, but he maintains his jeans and shoes. Some forms of him have curly hair. About Him * Born: January 2, 1972 * Spouse: Doris (ex-spouse in Lifewithout Doris series), Miss Martin (not often in most videos and spouse in Life without Doris series) * Children: Rosie and Caillou, some users like to put fanmade characters such as Daillou, Daisy, Cody and Emily (and Sausage in 1redbed's series) * Age: In his early 30's presumably in most videos, sometimes probably in his 40's or older due to Caillou being an older kid or a teen * Rank: '''Professional child grounder?? * '''Canon? '''Yes * '''Job: Office work, restaurants, or even an army soldier, depends on the series. There are also some Boris For Hire series. * Hobbies: '''Grounding, cheating on Doris, gambling, getting into legal troubles, smoking weed * '''Likes: Caillou (CFE2004), Rosie, his wife Doris, Sausage Pizza, Sausages, going to the casino, reality shows, R or NC-17 rated shows and movies, gambling, PornHub (69 LOL!!), smoking marijuana, cheating on Doris, grounding Caillou (Caillou Gets Grounded), grounding Evil Caillou, ungrounding Caillou, ungrounding Rosie, Dora Marquez (not in CGG), Making YouTube videos, trolling people on sites like Yahoo Answers, Teletubbies, Peg + Cat, Veggietales, The Wiggles (1998-2007, Not in CGG), Dora The Explorer (Not in CGG), SpongeBob SquarePants, watching news (Only in Bert Studios series) * Dislikes: Getting Grounded, getting arrested or fired, Baby Shows (like Barney, Caillou (only in Caillou Gets Grounded), Dora(only in Caillou Gets Grounded), etc.), Evil Caillou, Gilbert, Dora Marquez (only in CGG), Daillou, Baillou and Caillou (Caillou Gets Grounded) * Voices: Eric (now removed from GoAnimate, used in most videos and in Caillou Fanatic Est 2004's Evil Caillou Gets Grounded series), Paul, Tom, James * Signature color: Green * Gender: Male Other Series (add your series here) * Caillou Fanatic Est 2004: He is the deuteragonist of her Evil Caillou Gets Grounded series, her Rosie Gets Ungrounded series, and her Caillou Gets Ungrounded series. In her Evil Caillou Gets Grounded series, He, Caillou, Rosie, Doris, and Classic Caillou team up to ground Evil Caillou. In her Rosie Gets Ungrounded series, He teams up with Doris and Caillou to unground Rosie. and In her Caillou Gets Ungrounded series, He teams up with Doris and Rosie to unground Caillou. Unlike the other GoAnimate Caillou videos, He never gives Caillou or Rosie any punishment or Ground them in her videos Gallery File:Caillou personajes Boris.png|Boris as how he looks in the show Boris.png|Boris' normal, usual design Boris GoAnimate Lil Peepz.jpg|Boris in Lil' Peepz Boris GoAnimate Business Friendly.jpg|Boris in Business Friendly File:Boris_OfficerPoop247.png|Boris in OfficerPoop247 1Redbed Boris.png|1Redbed's version of Boris. Boris.jpg|Boris in SolitaireJoker ericDTD.png|CanadianScout / DarkTailsDoll version of Boris, also known as Eric. Bandicam 2016-06-18 19-04-03-449.jpg|Boris (Caillou's Dad) in Alan The Cartoon Maker Capture (4).JPG|Caillou Fanatic Est 2004's version of Boris. Screenshot (153).png|Caillou Fanatic Est 2004's version of Boris (mii form) SUFTW CFTL Boris.jpg|StevenUniverseFTW CaillouFTL VGCP EDCP AUTTP POE's version of Boris ABA3A1B1-D6A0-475A-B76D-2745F23873D4.jpeg|StefieB Boris (Version 1)|link=https://goanimate.wikia.com/StefieB_Boris_(Version_1).jpg images (3).jpeg|BrentDoesGames's Boris Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Fathers Category:Heroes Category:Good Guys Category:1st Lieuntant Category:1969 Births Category:November Births Category:Anti-Hero Category:Sometimes troublemakers Category:Villains Category:Troublemakers Category:Characters currently voiced by TigerMario2002: Category:Good Users Category:Big Time Troublemakers Category:Big Bad Category:Baby Show Haters Category:Caillou's Enemies Category:Boys Category:GoAnimate Army Category:Supervillains Category:Cowards Category:Characters from PBS Kids shows Category:Bad People Category:Dead Characters Category:Evil Caillou Gets Grounded Category:Idiots Category:ScumBags Category:Scums Category:Criminals Category:Bullies Category:Child abusers Category:Enemies of the Task Force 322 Category:July Births Category:Teletubbies hater Category:1977 Births Category:Caillou's family Category:Those Arrested Category:Abusive Characters Category:Characters with a nice and an evil side Category:Hakujin Category:Results of a disease Category:Comedy World (characters) Category:Conservative Users Category:Dora fans Category:Caillou fans Category:Spongebob Fans Category:Kirby Fans Category:Candy addicts Category:Dogs Category:People who scratches their DVDs Category:Philippines Category:Sockpuppets Category:Buena Vista Pictures Distribution films Category:People born on March 5, 2003